


The Quiet Space

by PhantomDrake97



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97
Summary: Dawkins searches for a place to work quite.This is honestly just my attempt to get back into writing after not doing it for some time. Not that interesting, but who cares.
Kudos: 3





	The Quiet Space

Paper and ink, a smell so familiar to many, but few shared the same level of intimacy with it as the young tinkerer. Blueprints and tales woven in the fabric of the physical world by will of mind. Before him lay stacks of books opened to varying degree as the scientific pup analyzed the tomes, searching for just the right page. The words flowed from his pen as if flowing from water. But as the young alchemist had finally gotten into a rhythm of creative delight, a loud crash filled his quiet world with sound.

Dawkins was snapped out of his writing once again by the noises of his younger siblings loudly playing and clambering about. Dolly, in her irresponsible state, once again left the pups to play with reckless abandon as Dylan was distracted by his daily tasks. Dawkins looked down at his page of notes with a frown as he saw the large splotch of ink covering up his hard-written notes he had spent so long on. Another campaign of Poddlewolf planning, ruined by the noise. He quickly closed up his campaign books and slung them on his back, leaving in search of a new place to work. He was finding himself loosing more ground in this war against noise. Even his own study had been polluted with it by the Dimitri’s, once again, finding a new hobby to annoy the house with. 

Dawkins looked at the blueprints of the dalmatian house he had printed up and marked a quick slash through Da Vinci’s art room on the map. At this point, the map was looking more like a failed treasure hunt than a search for quiet. There were few places left as Dawkins pondered where he could go to get away from it all. As he scanned the layout, something caught his eye, something small and unassuming in small print. A room that he had never before seen. Dawkins had, at this point, been to almost every inch of the house, even the basement, but there was a place clearly marked he’d never been to. It was as if his prayers for quiet might have finally been answered. He rolled up the blueprints to the family house and left in search of the hidden room. 

It took some time and a bit of sleuthing, but Dawkins found the spot marked on the map. The only problem? It wasn’t really there. It was just a wall, same as everywhere else, no hidden room. Dawkins felt betrayed by this blueprint, a map that should display the utmost truth had stolen his trust. After a solid few minutes of investigating the area where the blueprints pointed, Dawkins resolved that it must have just been a mistake. But, as he turned to leave, he heard a strange sound coming from behind the wall. It sounded familiar but faint, a soft humming still audible over the loud noises of his siblings. 

Dawkins’ spirit found a new resolve and began to search for hollow points in the wall, somewhere that might serve as a secret passage. Anything. It had to be here, he was sure of it! Out of pure frustration, Dawkins ran at the wall. Not a very scientific answer, but he needed to know if he was going mad. He braced for impact, but just when he expected his shoulder to collide with the wall, he heard a light scraping and found himself stumbling forward into darkness. Dawkins looked around at the dimly lit place, very obviously not where he once was anymore. He looked behind himself to see the back of a wall, the infrastructure of the frames very much present. 

It was as the blueprints suggested, a hidden room, just beyond the wall. As Dawkins looked around, one thing became immediately present… It was quiet. Not just soft, it was as if the sound had almost completely ceased, save for one noise. The soft humming he had heard earlier. Now he could make out the sound a bit more, he could tell why it was so familiar. He began to quietly follow the sound as he weaved around the walls in search of the only noise left in the house. Then he saw it. His brother, Deepak, sitting on a pillow taken from the living room, humming some kind of mantra as he meditated.

Dawkins became a bit confused, he knew that Deepak had someplace where he would go to clear his mind, but he had no idea where it was. But it all made sense now. This place, whatever it was, was Deepak’s escape from the sound. Dawkins felt a pang of guilt, after all, this was Deepak’s private space, and he had so abruptly run in. As Dawkins thought to turn around and leave he heard Deepak stop and open his eyes. Not a word was spoken between the guru and the inventor. Deepak only smiled as Dawkins took out his books and began reading once more in silence.


End file.
